


Divergent Paths: Glimpses of the Future (McKay and his Pilot)

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a wallpaper for Puddleofgoo's Story: Divergent Paths: Glimpses of the Future<br/><b>Summary by author:</b> Rodney McKay, science genius and multi-billionaire, is on the verge of new technology and an entirely new understanding of the universe which will net him not only a Nobel, but worldwide acclaim—if only he can manage to stay alive. John Sheppard is a charter pilot in a dead-end job in a dead-end company, but when the hiring gods look favorably on him he finds himself set for life as a personal pilot for Billionaire McKay. What he wasn’t planning on was that his primary job would end up to be trying to keep his employer alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergent Paths: Glimpses of the Future (McKay and his Pilot)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divergent Paths: Glimpses of the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250793) by [puddleofgoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddleofgoo/pseuds/puddleofgoo). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Divergent Paths: Glimpses of the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250793) by [puddleofgoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddleofgoo/pseuds/puddleofgoo)




End file.
